Remembrance
by Peggz
Summary: Hermione thinks back at her times with Ron, and little does she know he's had a few thoughts aswell. RonxHermione [OneShot]


**Title:** Remembrance  
**Author:** Peggz

**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its attributes. All belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I've re-done Remembrance a bit, edited a few things, and added on. Its a bit better than before, so brace yourself.

* * *

Remembrance 

She sighed heavily as her eyes darted from line to line. She'd been correcting papers all day, at table number three of the Three Broomsticks. She'd gone through many butterbeers that day, but someone her alcoholic tolerance was much more stable that most.

Her thoughts drifted to Hogwarts, she still taught there, however, she was merely Transfiguration teacher. Although she didn't think about it much, her thoughts drifted to the 6th year at Hogwarts.

Harry had been cross most of the year, and the summer to follow was probably one of his more depressing, with Dumbledore gone, most were planning to attend their 7th year, although Harry had set his mind to defeating Voldemort, and he'd succeeded.

Against their own will, Ron and Hermione attended Hogwarts, and without Harry, their bond grew closer. Once again, Lavender came in the way, and Ron was whisked away on what seemed like "love". She preferred to call it temporary replacement for a companion.

When Hogwarts ended, Hermione immediately owled Harry and got a response with great news. Within a few days, the wizarding world had found Harry's accomplishment amazing, and he'd been "crowned" Head Auror.

Ron hadn't kept in touch, although she presumed it was something Lavender had to do with. Last she heard, he was working for the Ministry Of Magic in the "Quidditch" department, in which he helped with the World Cup, and other minor details. According to the gossip, Lavender and he were still together. A familiar knot twisted in her stomach.

The bell chimed as a tall man stepped through the door and sat at the bar. With a beer request to the bartender, she saw him sit. He was muscular, but was definitely a tall man, as he walked through the door, only moments ago, her eyes darted to his. They were a blue-green with a familiar glint, one she had seen over the years a lot.

The one thing she recognized most was his flaming red hair; it was so vibrant, and so enticing. She remembered it now. Over the years she'd seen him play Quidditch, she'd helped him with homework, she watched him snog Lavender, and she glowed at his presence.

He'd been such an important person in her life, and now he was sitting in a pub, directly a few feet away from her, and all she could do was stare. Her bushy hair, now shoulder length and straight lay silently on her head, and her beady brown eyes continued to follow his every movement.

Somehow, she felt like he knew she was there, like he was waiting for her all this time, but she knew he wasn't. She sighed sadly, and continued to grade. When she could take it no longer she sat up.

At that exact moment, he turned around and faced her. She stared at him with such intentness that you'd think she was observing a bug. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but didn't get very far, at that exact moment, he walked forward, and held her chin to go in for a kiss.

When they broke apart she looked into his eyes. "What about Lavender?" She let a steady flow of tears roll down her face before he answered. "It was you I chose first, and it's you I'll choose last."

She look startled, but relaxed at the soothing sound of his voice. She hugged him tightly, in a deathly grip before she let go. This time she leaned in, and he lifted her gently off the ground.

"Wow…" As their lips parted she gave a faint smile of relief.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked in a panic while she pulled a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"No. All this time I was waiting for you." She lowered her head and let a tear rolled.

"You never had to wait; I was always there, waiting for you to notice." He wiped her tear with his thumb, and when she looked up to face him, he was already leaning in once more.

Forgetting about all her troubles, she gave in, and for now, he was all she needed.

_**Fin.**_

Did you like it? If so, leave a review please! It's my first Harry Potter one-shot. I decided to make it R/Hr. Most people say they aren't meant to be and the only thing they have in common is being Harry's friend, but its not true. Ron and Hermione both are too stubborn for words, they can bicker endlessly and never come up with a solution. Also, their points of view. Hermione loves house elfs, and Ron doesn't really support them, but she tries to get him into it. Harry doesn't care. Besides, in the book, Harry's point of view described Hermione as, "a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth" and even went as far as to say that her hair 'blinded him' at one point. He doesn't think she's attractive, and many people are misleaded by that in the fourth book, when he says he doesn't think she's ugly.

Harry's connection with Ginny is a bit more interesting. Ginny has red hair, as all Weasleys, but Harry's mum had red hair too. Harry's described Ginny as attractive and pretty at some points. He went out with her in their 6th year. Harry and Hermione may be TOO good of friends to ever have a romantic connection. It's not for me to decide as I will get flamed horribly for it my H/Hr shippers.


End file.
